memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Corsolapdog
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Corsolapdog! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:Corsoinheahddhhdhddhlal.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- AJHalliwell (Talk) 19:14, 24 July 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent edits I deleted your uploads and article. I suggest you read some of the above policies, so you know the sort of content that we are looking for, and then consider them before you edit again.--31dot 19:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) If you are attempting to put information about a legitimate Star Trek parody in television, then you should do so at Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television), which is where we put information about non-Star Trek shows referencing Star Trek. We do this because this is a Star Trek wiki only. If you attempt to recreate the article again, you will be blocked for a brief time or until you acknowlege this message. This is your last warning. Additionally, materials copied from Wikipedia are not permitted, as this is a copyright violation. --31dot 19:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC)